An Unknown Person
by Hikari Omura
Summary: Review: Ele a observava sempre enquanto podia. Ela esperava ansiosa para o ver. Presente de Aniversario - Sakura x Itachi.


**An Unknown Person**

(Desconhecido)

'

_**Tema:**_Presente de Aniversario de 3 anos de amizade para Nina!!!

_**Review:**_ Ele a observava sempre enquanto podia. Ela esperava ansiosa para o ver.

**_Observação: _**

Em **negrito** são os pensamentos do Itachi, em _italico_ os pensamentos da Sakura.

Os em _italico_ e entre "aspas" pensamentos, e o somente entre "aspas" a história em si.

* * *

**Minna! Hoje faz 3 anos desde que conheço a Miko Nina Chan, uma amiga do fundo de minha alma, aquela a quem devo todo o meu conhecimento. Sem ela eu seria uma piralha, boba e baka! Então em homenagem a ela, uma Sakura e Itachi!**

Aproveitem! ;D

* * *

_**Eu a observava...**_

_**De longe observava.**_

_**Uma fraca menina, ingênua e doce.**_

_**Aquela que atraia os meus olhos,**_

_**Aquela que fazia meu coração acelera a cada sorriso.**_

_**Sim, essas coisas me cativam.**_

_**Mas nunca admitiria, mesmo se isso custasse**_

_**A minha vida.**_

**_'_**

_Eu olhava de relance para as grandes e folhosas arvores._

_Eu sabia que alguém me perseguia._

_Me protegia e me velava._

_Não sentia medo do novo intruso em minha vida._

_Mas me perguntava se aquilo não era estranho..._

_A pessoa ficava escondida nas sombras,_

_Via apenas penas negras se soltarem de vez enquanto._

_'_

_**Ela sabia, sabia sobre mim.**_

_**Logo notei, seu olhar se dirigiu por um momento...**_

_**A meus negros olhos, mas ela não percebeu.**_

_**Voltou a treinar com seu time.**_

_**O semblante preocupado de seus amigos foi mostrado.**_

_**Não entendi, mas logo quando voltei meus olhos**_

_**Para a minha doce cereja, pude perceber.**_

**_'_**

"_Sangue."_

_'_

_Eu não sabia o que me acontecia,_

_Só sabia que deveria me curar o mais rápido possível!_

_A cada dia que passava a dor em meu peito ia aumentando._

_Não saberia dizer o que ou quem me fazia aquele mal._

_Sempre pálida de agora em diante._

_'_

_**Passei a mão sobre o rosto afastando as insistentes**_

_**Madeixas negras que ousavam a cair sobre meus olhos.**_

_**Olhei uma ultima vez a figura da garota antes de desaparecer.**_

_**Teria missão, só esperava que quando voltasse...**_

_**Ela estivesse recuperada.**_

**_'_**

_Tarde demais eu pensei..._

_Depois de longas duas semanas,_

_Não senti a presença do ser oculto._

_Fiquei triste, como se uma parte de meu coração fosse embora._

_E com isso minha doença de __dissipou__._

_Me corroia por dentro,_

_Pensarei que a missão era simples._

_E então voltaria para ela, mas tudo foi um engano._

_E eu não estaria ao lado dela._

* * *

- Sakura-chan... Deveria procurar a Tsunade-sama! Ou até mesmo avisar pra Shizune! Alguém conseguiria fazer você ficar melhor, Datebayoo! – Naruto exclamou sentado na ponta da cama segurando uma mão da rosada.

Essa sorriu para ele carinhosa. Estava mais pálida do que o normal, seus grandes olhos esmeraldas estavam opacos e semi-abertos. Segurou a mão de Naruto mais fortemente. Sakura estava deitada em sua cama grande, coberta em amontoados de cobertas grossas.

- Não há mais solução Naruto-san... Meu fim está próximo. Eu sei, eu vi. – A garota se conformou fechando os olhos por um momento. Sendo impedida de descansar.

- Você só não quer se curar! Sabe que deve ter uma cura por ai! Só porque a Tsunade-obaa-chan e a Shizune-baka estão fora não signifique que você não tenha que se cuidar! – Naruto gritou derramando lagrimas.

- Me deixem sozinha... – Sakura virou o rosto para o lado com as bochechas levemente manchadas pelo rubro vermelho. – Eu quero... Descansar um pouco.

- Sakura! – Ino gritou se aproximando da amiga. – Não faça isso! É a melhor medica-nin que existe, como não pode se recuperar disso? Você simplesmente não quer viver? É isso?

Todos ao redor da cama arregalaram os olhos ao ouvir o que a loira pronunciará.

- Nunca... Eu nunca gostaria de ser considerada uma suicida. Apenas não consegui achar a cura. E eu sei que deverei morrer. Por que então... Tudo voltará ao normal.

- N-não há nada fora do normal Sa-Sakura-ch-chan! – Hinata babuciou.

- Estamos aqui para o que der e vier amiga! – Tenten acariciou o rosto da bela com um pequeno sorriso de consolo.

- Seje forte problemática!

- Você não quer morrer, não quer desfalecer nos braços dos seus amigos e nem desaparecer da face da terra. Então porque não se esforça mais um pouco? Só mais um pouco. – Neji se pronunciou.

- Eu juro que farei de tudo para continuar viva até amanhã. Se eu conseguir passar desta noite. Nunca irei morrer.

- Nos promete?

- Hai!

* * *

_Sorri._

_Eu tinha belos amigos, não tinha do que me queixar._

_Eles sempre estavam ao meu lado quando eu precisava._

_Todos vieram me visitar, deixaram seus afazeres apenas para isso._

_Não me senti mais sozinha. Fechei os olhos tentando em vão prender_

_As lagrimas de felicidade._

* * *

- Não sabia que flores choravam.

- Flores choram sempre, porque elas são indefesas até por pequenas coisas.

- Sakura...

- Itachi... O que fazes aqui?

- Vim lhe visitar.

- Até um nuken-nin veio me visitar... Deveria me sentir honrada?

- Não brinque. Então sabia quem eu era desde o inicio?

- Como não saber? Desde a primeira vez que o vi guardei seu chakra dentro de meu coração.

- Por quê?

- Sabia que iria se de grande utilidade no final das contas.

- Hum... Então não é fraca e inútil.

Sakura sorriu se levantando com dificuldades. Passou pelo moreno passando para o lado de fora da janela onde havia uma pequena varanda. Apoiou-se no batente e olhou para o grande Sol que descia pausadamente para dar espaço à lua que Sakura tanto apreciava.

- Não sou a mesma de antes. Eu cresci.

- Eu sei...

A cerejeira se virou para trás se encontrando próxima, próxima até demais do moreno. Esse segurou o batente atrás dela prensando o corpo dele ao dela lentamente. Passou a mão pela delicada face da garota sentindo um inconfundível cheiro doce.

- Não durma...

- Por quê?

Os dois fecharam os olhos, Itachi por estar sentindo a pele macia da garota. E essa por estar tentando desacelera o coração que batia descompassadamente.

- Se dormir, não poderei contemplar seus lindos olhos outra vez.

- Eu morrerei certo?

- Sim.

- Entendo... Porque o interesse?

- Como?

- Porque está preocupado em nunca mais me ver?

- ...

* * *

_**Seu corpo, seu cheiro, o aroma...**_

_**Seu poder, sua lucidez, certeza,**_

_**Seu jeito protetor... Tudo em você me fascina.**_

**_'_**

_Não precisamos de palavras,_

_Nem de olhares._

_Apenas os toques que ele deslizou pela minha pele... Essa esquentou._

_Cerrei os olhos fechando-os._

_O calor de meu corpo estava voltando._

_Pouco a pouco estava voltando ao normal._

_Abri os olhos vendo o que Itachi me fazia._

_Esse havia feito um arranhão em meu braço._

_Fez o mesmo com o braço dele selando nossos sangues._

* * *

- Isso fará com que o quer que esteja de ruim em suas veias e chakra se destruam pelo simples toque do Amaterasu.

- Você introduziu o seu poder dentro do meu corpo?

- Uma pequena quantidade para não machucá-la. – Acariciou novamente o rosto da rosada que deu um sorriso fechando os olhos novamente.

"_Como eu gostaria de sentir os lábios dela..."_

- Arigatou. – Sakura abriu os olhos colocando a mão em cima do Uchiha.

- O amanhã demorará a vim, então, por favor. Agüente mais um pouco a dor. Eu preciso de alguém que me direcione para o caminho certo. Mesmo que esse homem não tenha mas salvação.

- Todos têm salvação Itachi-san.

- Nem todos.

- Todos têm uma segunda chance.

- Não iram me aceitar de volta. Depois de tudo o que eu os fiz.

- Você é inocente, eu sei... Sempre soube, por isso fiz de tudo para impedir Sasuke-kun de sair da vila.

- Mesmo longe, havia outro alguém alem de mim cuidando dele. – Itachi se afasta. – Nunca se esqueça de mim. Do que sentes por mim... Porque quando o sol se por, todas as lembranças que você tiver de mim... Serão apagadas.

Sakura não teve tempo para pronunciar nada. O Uchiha já havia ido embora. Olhou para o lado de fora vendo que estava sentada sobre a cama. Não sabia como havia chegado até ali. Essa não se importava mais. O que a deixava angustiada era que o Sol não estava alto. Pelo contrario. Ele estava se pondo...

Sorrisos...

Carinho...

O sangue...

O beijo doce depositado nos lábios dela antes de se ir...

* * *

**Todas as suas lembranças de mim.**

**Tudo o que sabia e viu, nada passará de ilusões**

**Do dia em que você morreu, e uma nova Sakura renasceu.**

**'**

"Aquela que um dia fora forte agora não passava de uma simples garota.

Uma simples garota que chorava, chorava por algo que não tinha conhecimento.

Algo dentro dela estava errado. Notará, mas não sabia o que era isso."

'

Será que viveria sempre com a dor?

Uma dor que não era passageira,

Uma confusão na mente da jovem se formava.

A única coisa que sabia era...

Apenas... O seu amor pelo...

'

_Desconhecido._

"_**O seu amor por uma pessoa que não tinha face."**_

**Fim.**

* * *

_*Ansiosa demais para ver o que ela achou*_

- Ok, a fic não está lá àquelas coisas u-ù

- Mas você sabe né? É complicado chegar aos seus pés XD

**Sweet Kiss**


End file.
